


Kitten? Hm

by zombiesloth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Cat Dean Winchester, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cute, Dean Hates Witches, Desperate Dean Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fuck Or Die, Humor, M/M, Needy Dean Winchester, Smut, Top Sam, Top Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 16:16:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15076958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiesloth/pseuds/zombiesloth
Summary: Sam and Dean are working another case that, sadly, invovles a teen witch taking petty revenge on anyone that's done her wrong. Before she kills herself when the Winchesters find her, she decides to cast a funny spell on Dean to go out with a bang. Sam takes joy in watching what Dean starts to become, but if not reversed within 24 hours, Dean will become a full blown cat... Unless, of course, he has sex with someone within a four mile radius of where the spell was cast... Like that'll be easy. All Dean can say from this experience is... He doesn't really mind being called "kitten".





	Kitten? Hm

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Wincest fic, so go easy. It's been a while since I've wrote a ship story. Most of the time I just write stories with original characters, which you can find more of on my Wattpad: zombiesloths. But lately, I've been really into Supernatural, and I just love Wincest and Destiel?? Most people fight over certain ships like this, or argue which is better, but I don't care man. They're both pretty cute. If this type of thing isn't your style, I'd stop reading now. Also, if there are any mistakes or errors anywhere, please ignore them. I've reread and checked everything, but there's always the possibility I missed something and didn't correct it. So don't pay any attention to it. :)
> 
> Enjoy, those that want to continue!

Sam and Dean were on a case, which Dean hoped did not involve a witch, although... It came off quite witchy. Oh, how Dean hated damn witches. From what they gathered so far from the police, it could have been a demon attack.

Talking with the victim’s husband was going to hopefully give them a little inside on what was actually going on.

“So, Mr. Donald, would you explain to us in full detail what happened that night?” Sam asked. Mr. Donald sighed, but nodded, sorrow etched on his face.

“I came home from the store the other night and was ready to watch a movie with my husband... See, every Saturday, we have a little movie night. We were gonna watch No Escape; something to really have us hanging by our feet... But... When I came into the kitchen, he was coughing up blood. I tried to help him, but then he was coughing up his teeth, and even more began to come out of his mouth. It was like he was throwing up every organ in his body. I called 911, but they didn’t arrive in time... The doctors don’t even know how to explain his death! He was fine earlier that day!” Mr. Donald explained, tears trailing down his face.

Sam and Dean glanced at each other, then back at Mr. Donald. “We’re sorry for your loss... Do you know if your husband had any enemies?” Dean asked. Mr. Donald tilted his head to the side, then shook it quickly. “No! Of course not. Everyone loved Stephen. Who could have caused him to cough up everything like that??” He exclaimed, frowning.

“We just have to cover every possibility, Mr. Donald. Would you mind if I used your bathroom?” Sam asked. Mr. Donald nodded and pointed up the stairs. “First door on the right,” he replied.

Sam nodded and smiled politely, standing up and heading up the stairs.

“It should have been me...” Mr. Donald mumbled, putting his face in his hands and sighing. “There was nothing you could do to prevent what happened, Mr. Donald... Don’t blame yourself,” Dean said.

Mr. Donald sniffled and used a tissue to dab at his eyes, shaking his head softly and looking up at Dean. He smiled slightly, trying to think of anything besides what had happened. “How long have you an Agent Russell been together?” He asked.

Dean suddenly choked on air, moving uncomfortably and running a hand through his hair. “We, uh... There’s no relation,” he stammered, giving the man a half smile.

“Oh! My apologies... They way you look at each other, it’s just... Stephen looked at me the way Agent Russell looks at you... I’m sorry,” he mumbled softly, looking down at his hands in his lap.

Sam came back into the room and gave Dean the okay that they should wrap this up. Dean nodded and stood up, straightening out his suit jacket. “Well, thank you for your time, Mr. Donald. We’ll be in touch if there’s anything else,” he said. Mr. Donald stood up fast and nodded politely, sniffling once again.

As Sam and Dean left the house, Dean shook his head and laughed a little. “The guy thought we were together. Once again, I have to ask the question why everyone thinks we’re gay,” he grumbled, opening up the driver’s side door to the Impala. Sam just laughed lightly and opened up the passenger side. “Beats me. But low and behold, I did find a hex bag. Definitely a witch,” he said, tossing Dean the bag.

“Just great. I friggin love witches. I wanna say this will be a simple case, since we’ve seen something like this—“

“But, you would be wrong, because every single case we do isn’t simple and we always get screwed somehow,” Sam interrupted, getting into Baby.

Dean sighed and nodded. “Yup,” he mumbled, popping the P and dunking his head down to get into the front seat.

 

•••

 

Sam and Dean had cornered the witch in an alley as she tried running away. She was just a simple teen girl, getting petty revenge on anyone that did her wrong; Stephen Donald being her math teacher and giving her an F on her final. According to her, that’s not the complete reason why she killed him. She just didn’t like the guy. Teenagers.

Of course, Sam and Dean didn’t want to kill an eighteen year old girl... But she was murdering people. The girl had no one. Jumping between foster homes, shoplifting, etc. Magic was the only thing that made sense to her. But she took out her anger and frustration out on people that didn’t even deserve it.

“We don’t want to have to hurt you, but we will,” Sam said, aiming his gun at her. The witch laughed softly and shook her head. “Go ahead... I’m already dead anyway...” She mumbled.

“We know life has been tough on you... Believe us, we’ve been there. But you chose this life... You can choose to stop,” Dean said, standing his ground.

The girl held the knife in her hand and sniffled. “One last spell... A fun one that way I can go out with a bang,” she said loudly, looking at Dean and grinning. She began reciting a spell, holding her hand out and pointing her palm to Dean. “Heidi, no!” Sam yelled out, gripping his gun tightly.

Heidi, the witch, cast her spell on Dean, causing him to groan in pain and fall to the floor. Before Sam could get ready and grab her (not wanting to shoot her, of course, to figure out what she actually did), Heidi was already plunging the knife into her chest.

She fell to the ground, going limp as she took her last breath. Sam sighed and put his gun away, crouching down next to Dean and raising him up a little. “Dean! Hey! You good?” He said, slapping his cheek gently.

Dean stirred awake and rubbed his face. “Hm? Yeah... I’m good. Is Heidi—“

“Dead... She killed herself. Come on, let’s get you back to the Bunker and figure out what exactly she did to you in the first place,” Sam interrupted, helping him up and leading him back to the car and away from the scene.

Seeing as this case was only a town over from where the Bunker was, there was no point in staying at a hotel.

Once they were back at the Bunker and seated in the library, Sam began grabbing some books and doing research in order to figure out the spell Heidi put on Dean. He didn’t recognize any of the phrases she said, but it’s a good thing he remembered the words... Or... At least some of them.

Once Dean begins showing some signs of what the hell happened to him, that should be able to help make things easier when figuring out.

Sam looked up at Dean, who was sitting in a chair at the head of the table. “How ya feeling, Dean?” He asked. It took Dean a second to come back to earth, not registering the question until Sam said his name. Dean’s head immediately rose up, looking at his brother. “Hm?” He hummed.

“I asked you how you were feeling... Are you okay?” Sam asked again. Dean scratched behind his ear and nodded. “Yeah, yeah. Just... Got some weird feeling,” he grumbled, shaking his head and dismissing it. “It’s nothing,” he added.

“You gotta tell me what’s going on, Dean, so I can find what’s wrong and how to fix it. A paragraph would be nice,” Sam replied.

Dean just shook his head again and stood up. “No, it’s really nothing. I’m just craving some whiskey. I’ll be—“ Dean stopped and quickly turned his head to something he saw moving across the floor. He dropped down and crawled towards what appeared to be a small spider, pawing at it like a cat.

Sam sat there in awe, confused to all hell as he watched Dean poke the spider. “Dean..?” He said carefully.

Dean didn’t answer, fascinated in the spider as it moved, the urge to play with it becoming stronger.

“Dean!” Sam called out, snapping Dean out of his trance. Dean looked up at him in confusion, realizing what he was doing. He slowly sat up and cleared his throat awkwardly. “Uh... Sorry... Um... Did you find anything?” He asked.

Sam furrowed his brows and slowly shook his head. “No,” he drawled out, watching Dean carefully. “I’m thinking we’ll have to wait for more symptoms in order to figure out what this spell is... I don’t know if what you were just doing is a symptom or just you working too hard. Go get yourself that whiskey. I’ll keep looking,” he explained.

Dean presses his lips into a thin line and stood up, leaving the library to head to the kitchen.

 

•••

 

It had been an hour since the spell was casted on Dean, and there was still no luck in finding what it was.

Dean began to get bored with researching, causing him to bother Sam... Only, it was more weird than anything he’s ever done before.

Dean threw a paper airplane at Sam and whined, “Saammmmyyy.”

Sam huffed with annoyance and continued reading, only causing Dean to throw another paper airplane. “Let’s go out... I’m craving seafood, what about you?” He said.

“Dean, for all we know, this spell could kill you within the next few hours. And we still have no idea what it is. We’ll go out for seafood once we cure you,” Sam replied.

Dean threw his head back and groaned. He then pounded it on the table, keeping it there as he grew more antsy. “I didn’t think you were a seafood kinda guy... To be honest, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you eat... Seafood..? Hell, bacon cheese burgers and beer is pretty much your blood now,” Same said with a laugh.

Dean lifted his head and... Pouted. Which surprised Sam. Dean never pouts.

“I’m... Craving fish. Tuna. We got tuna? I want tuna,” Dean said, standing up and walking to the kitchen. Sam just shook his head and continued researching.

After a few minutes, he heard a yell, and Dean calling out his name

Sam quickly jumped up and ran into the kitchen, stopping when he saw Dean with... What the hell..?

Dean was staring at his reflection in a frying pan, reaching up and touching what appeared to be cat ears. “Dude, what the fuck! First I turned into half dog that one time! And now... Now... I’m some freakin’ cat! I think I’m gonna be sick...” Dean huffed, running his hands through his hair.

Sam had to hold back a laugh, pressing the back of his hand to his mouth. “Oh my god... Dude you have a tail, too,” he said, pointing.

Dean’s eyes widened an he looked over his shoulder at his tail. “Ah COME ON! I freakin’ hate witches!” He yelled. Sam sniffled and took a deep breath, clearing his throat and looking away.

Dean looked at Sam and glared. “Don’t you—“

Sam bursted out laughing, leaning over and holding his stomach as tears slid down his cheeks. Dean huffed and crossed his arms, glaring at his little brother. “Come on, man! Don’t laugh!” He snapped. Sam stood up straight, wheezing from all the laughter and shaking his head. “Oh god... I’m sorry! I just...” He paused and laughed some more, causing Dean to pout again. “Come on, man... Less laughing and more helping! Did you find anything?” He asked, sighing.

“Well... No, but now that you’ve got these uh,” Sam snorted, “new symptoms... It’ll hopefully be easier. Come on, kitty—“

“Sam! Don’t!” Dean interrupted, letting out what seemed to be a hiss. Sam just stared with a big, shocked grin on his face. “Dean, did you just—“

“Shut up! Come on,” he snapped, leaving the kitchen with Sam quickly following behind. They made their way back into the library and Sam sat down back at where all his books were and began reading.

“I should be shocked, but... I was half dog once, so... Ugh, but at least then I didn’t grow floppy ears and a freakin’ tail!” Dean exclaimed, sighing and shaking his head.

Sam let out a breathy laugh, shaking his head. “We’ll figure this out, don’t worry. Part of me doesn’t even want to figure it out, because it’s funny as hell,” he replied, smirking. Dean glared and balled up a piece of paper and threw it at his brother. “Asshole,” he grumbled.

Sam just laughed and threw it back at him. Dean watched the paper come his way and jumped up catching it. “Cat reflexes,” Sam joked. “Shut up,” Dean hissed, holding the ball of paper in his hand and pawing at it.

Sam laughed a little and looked back at the books, flipping pages and searching for anything that could help them. Only he continued to get distracted, wanting to figure out more about Dean’s new little perk. It caused him to laugh under his breath.

“Dude... Can you... Purr..?” Sam asked, looking up at him with a joking smirk. “Dude, shut up and keep looking—“

“Come here kitty, kitty,” Sam called out in a baby voice, clicking his tongue a little. Dean’s head snapped up and his cat ear twitched slightly. Sam held his hand out and rubbed his fingers together, clicking his tongue again.

Dean had a glare on his face, but as much as he didn’t want to move and come close, something compelled him to. ‘Great. Just great,’ he thought to himself.

Dean slowly stood up, groaning as he approached Sam, causing his brother to snort and watch him carefully. Dean sat on his knees beside Sam, glaring up at him. “If you start petting me all lovingly, I will end you... Don’t be weird,” he hissed between clenched teeth.

“I’m not being weird, I’m just curious,” Sam defended, laughing a little and slowly reaching his hand out. “Sammy, I swear to god—“

“Now you’re making it weird. What? You can’t blame me for wanting to touch them! If I grew cat ears and a tail, would YOU want to touch them?” Sam explained. Dean huffed and looked away.

He couldn’t deny that this was kinda interesting. Hell, if his little brother sprouted cat ears and a tail, hell yeah he’d want to poke at it. Not in a weird way at all. Just in a way that meant “the fuck is this shit?”

“That’s what I thought. Let me just...” Sam trailed off, reaching closer to Dean and lightly touching his ears. Dean flinched a little and looked down, swallowing the nervous lump that had formed in his throat.

“This is bizarre. I mean, we’ve experienced a lot of things, but this? Wow,” Sam said, petting Dean’s head without much thought as he became distracted by the ears.

Suddenly, Dean started purring, his eyes slowly closing as he relaxed against Sam’s touch. Sam immediately pulled his hand away and Dean froze, clearing his throat and looking down. “Oh god,” he mumbled. “You just—“

“Shut up! What do you expect?! I’m a freakin’ cat, Sam! Of course I’m gonna purr!” Dean snapped, glaring up at his little brother.

Sam burst out into another fit of laughter, his forehead dropping down onto the book he was reading. Dean elbowed him, growling. “It’s not funny, man, c’mon! My manliness has gone down the drain... You need to find a way to fix this! I can’t be stuck like this forever! I’ll never be taken seriously!” He whined, rubbing his face with exhaustion.

“Hey, you’re a ladies man. Think about all the fifty year old cat ladies you’d get coming your way,” Sam teased, stifling a laugh.

“Not funny,” Dean grumbled. Sam just grinned and nodded. “Alright, alright. Let me keep looking. I doubt this is deadly, but I guess we won’t know unless you start choking on a hair ball,” he joked. Dean punched him on the shoulder, causing him to gasp and rub it. “Jerk,” Sam said.

“Bitch,” Dean replied, glaring up at him.

But Dean didn’t stand up. He sat there on the floor, his tail slowly flailing around as he looked at the floor. “Hey, uh... Sammy?” He said. Sam looked down at him and raised a brow. Dean cleared his throat awkwardly and picked at the dirt under his nails. “Could you, uh... Keep petting me..?” He grumbled.

“I thought you didn’t want me to because it’s weird?” Sam asked.

“Well it’s only weird if you mention it like that! If you don’t want to then—“

Sam just smiled and placed his hand on Dean’s head, ruffling his hair before softly stroking it. A purr erupted from Dean’s throat as he closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. Sam continued to pet his older brother as he read through the books to find something.

About twenty minutes passed and Sam still came up with nothing. Not to mention, his hand was getting tired, now only making small circle patterns on the top of Dean’s head as his older brother’s cheek rested against his thigh.

Sam sighed and lifted his hand up, shaking it off as he flipped to the next page. “Sammmyyyy,” Dean whined, nuzzling Sam’s thigh. “Don’t stop,” he grumbled tiredly.

Sam chuckled a little, looking down at his older brother in confusion. This was so unlike Dean. Dean always had this tough guy act going on, and he was never a cuddler. He’d rather be dead then get caught with Sam like this. They were brothers after all, and this was beyond weird for two brothers to do. But still, Sam couldn’t help but admit that this was kind of adorable. Weird, but adorable.

Dean turned his head and nuzzled Sam’s stomach, causing Sam to tense up a little. This was definitely weird.

Sam went back to petting his brother’s head while he searched for a cure. After a few more minutes of page flipping, Sam finally found what he was looking for.

“Dean! Dean! I think I found it!” Sam exclaimed, moving to sit up right. Dean only moved a little, purring and nuzzling Sam’s thigh. He seemed out of it and tired, so Sam decided to just push him away, glaring at him. “Alright, I’ve been petting you this whole time. It’s time to get serious,” he said.

Dean realized what he was doing and quickly stood up, straightening out his clothes. “Right, yes! Um... Of course,” he replied, hovering over Sam and looking down at the book.

Sam pointed to a picture of a person with cat ears and a tail. “It’s some kind of ‘neko’ spell. It’s like a little trickster type thing a lot of witches do to mess with someone. Kinda like turning a prince into a frog, you know?” Sam said, looking up at his brother.

“So what, I wait for my princess to come and kiss me in order to change me back? I’m down with that,” Dean said, grinning and winking a little.

Sam shook his head. “I don’t think it’ll be that simple. Um... It says here that you may not be a complete cat— y-you know with the, uh, the fur and stuff; on all fours. But you’ve got every part of a cat. The reflexes, the balance, the purring and hissing. Hell, if you let the spell stay on longer, you’ll even get some sharp canines and claws. Your nails grow faster and pointier. It’s crazy,” he explained with fascination, smiling down at the book as he read about it.

“Yeah, yeah. That’s great. Is there a way to change me back?” Dean asked, not at all intrigued by this new perk like Sam. “Well, the spell seems to be completely harmless from what I can tell. Heidi said she only wanted to do one last fun spell to go out with a bang. She was a rebellious teenage girl— pulling shit like this to mess with you after death is something I’d probably do too,” Sam said with a laugh.

Dean groaned impatiently. “Okay, Sam. IS there a way to get rid of it?” He asked again, glaring down at his brother.

Sam glanced up at him, then looked down at the book, skimming through it to find the cure. He frowned, his brows furrowing in confusion. “What is it?” Dean asked.

Sam paused and hummed in thought. “Um... Have you ever heard of those fuck or die type spells?” He asked, his eyes not leaving the book.

“You mean the spells where if you don’t get fucked or have sex by the end of the day, you die? Yeah, why?”

Sam leaned back in the chair and crossed his arms. “Well, this is apparently like that. Except, you won’t die. Within the next 24 hours, you’ll be a complete cat. You’ll lose your ability to speak, to stand up and walk for a while on just your legs right now— unless you practice. Hell, I’ve seen cats and dogs walk on their hind legs... Of course, it’s only for a little bit before they lose their balance. Anyway, you get what I’m saying?” Sam explained, looking up at his brother.

“Yeah, I see the pretty picture you painted. So if I don’t get laid within 24 hours—“

“You turned 3 hours ago. So 21 hours now,” Sam interrupted. Dean sighed. “21 hours... Then I’ll be stuck as a cat forever?” Dean finished.

“That’s the idea,” Sam responded. Dean clapped his hands together and backed up. “Alright! Let’s go get me laid then! You gotta be my wingman, since I doubt it’ll be easy for me to pick up ladies like this. Gotta find out if they’re allergic to cats first—“

“Actually, Dean... It says it can’t be just anyone. It has to be someone within a four mile radius from which the spell was casted... And Dean, that can be anyone. I mean, we were in an alleyway, away from everyone. I don’t even remember half the faces we saw walking down the street or in the buildings,” Sam explained, a frown on his face.

“And the other person in that radius that we know of was a teenage girl and... You...” Dean said to himself, slowing trailing off when his mind went to Sam.

“Unless you wanna find her dead body and do some creepy necrophilia shit, then alright. Or...” Sam added, trailing off as well at the end.

“Don’t say it,” Dean said sternly. Sam huffed and dropped his hands to his sides. “I don’t wanna say it, and trust me, I don’t want to do it either. But the girl wanted to fuck with us. She probably knew this would lead to this problem,” he replied.

Dean sighed and spun around, running a hand through his hair. “God, what if she was one of the Supernatural fans and shipped us together? All their creepy subtext shit is gonna be the death of me, honestly,” he grumbled. Sam let out a breathy laugh and looked down. “Tell me about it,” he mumbled.

“Maybe there’s another way, yeah?” Dean said, turning back to Sam. Sam looked up at him and leaned back. “I could keep looking, Dean. But I doubt we’ll find anything else. And with all the searching, we’re gonna run out of time. You’re no good hunting if you’re a cat, dude,” he replied.

Dean groaned and threw his head back in exasperation. “So what, you’re saying that... That we have sex? We’re brothers for crying out loud—“

“I know, I know! Look, I don’t like the idea either, but if it’s the only way... I mean, unless you WANNA be a cat, then we’ll let you turn. I’ll name you Mittens and buy you a cute little collar with a bell on it,” Sam interrupted, a smirk spreading across his face as he teased.

Dean groaned again and dragged his hands down his face. “Ah, come on Sam! I thought you were more of a dog person anyway??” He exclaimed. “Well, if you change into a Calico cat, I could sell you for a good price. Male Calicos are hard to come by—“

“You’re not selling me, Sam!”

Sam laughed a little and looked down at his hands in his lap.

Silence filled the room as the brothers let reality sink in. This was most likely the only way to cure Dean. If they continued searching, they’d probably end up only wasting more time. The witch wanted to fuck with them; she would have made it so that the spell would be harder to fix. She knew that there weren’t people in a four mile radius that the boys could recognize, and this act of her revenge was perfect. It was something the brothers would refuse to do at first, but they know it’s the only way. Well played, witch.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes before Dean finally got the courage to speak up, “Alright. Let’s lay out some do’s and don’ts.”

Sam quickly looked up at his brother in shock. “You, uh... Really? That's not something I would have expected to hear. Thought you would have done a lot more fighting than that,” He said.. Dean sighed and stepped closer. “I know, I know... Believe me, Sam. I don’t wanna do this anymore than you do. But this is something we could do within two minutes. In and out— a quickie, really,” he explained.

Sam stood up and nodded, sighing. “Alright... What are your terms?” He asked. Dean crossed his arms, sighing. “No kissing. No intimate eye contact. No pleasure whatsoever. We will not enjoy this. And no talking. We’ll turn on some good rock, and just get it done and over with. Alright?” He said.

Sam nodded in agreement. “Agreed. I have one term though... You’re the bottom,” he said. Dean’s eyes widened. “Excuse me? I’m the one who’s gonna turn into a cat! I should get to choose—“

“No way, Dean. I called it first. I’m not having you shove your dick up my ass,” Sam interrupted, glaring. Dean threw his head back with a groan, stomping his foot like a child. “And you think I want your dick up MY ass?! I’ve seen that gigantic thing, man! Well... Last time I saw it, I charged into the bathroom while you were getting out of the shower, but that was an accident and that was when you were a teenager and the motel room didn’t have any locks— and I thought you were outside and... Yeah, you get the point! If it was a good size then, it’s probably bigger now!” Dean explained.

Sam blinked a few times in shock. “Why were you staring at my dick then..?” He asked. Dean crossed his arms. “Come on! Don’t act like you’ve never done it! When you walk in on someone naked or see someone naked, the first place your eyes go to is their crotch or their breasts if they’re a woman. It’s an instinct for some reason— everyone’s done it,” he replied, glaring at his little brother.

Sam just sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “You’re the bottom, Dean. I’ll let you turn into a cat, don’t test me,” he told him.

Dean frowned, looking down at his feet and nodding in defeat. “Fucking fine... But we do it in your room. If someone’s bed is gonna be dirty like that, it’s sure as hell gonna be yours. I don’t need my memory foam remembering me getting my ass pounded into,” he grumbled, turning around and walking out of the library with Sam behind him.

Dean went and grabbed his iPod out of his room and then joined Sam in his, closing the door behind them. “God, this is the first time I’m actually nervous as hell for sex,” he mumbled, turning on a song and setting the iPod down on Sam’s dresser.

Sam huffed and looked at Dean, waiting for the next move. “Right, uh... I guess we should undress now,” Dean said quietly, kicking his shoes off. Sam did the same and watched as his older brother took off his belt and pulled down his jeans, stepping out of them. Sam followed, waiting for Dean to get on the bed as he stripped himself of his shirt.

“I don’t know if I wanna get all the way naked, man. My tail wouldn’t even stay confined in those jeans. It just poked out and came out from the top. It’s causing my underwear to pull down,” Dean grumbled.

“Does it hurt?” Sam asked slowly, approaching the bed as Dean sat on it on his knees. “Yeah. My tail doesn't like the fabric pushing down on the base,” Dean mumbled.

“Well, you gotta take them off anyway... You gonna keep your shirt on?” Sam asked. Dean nodded and laid down on the bed, hesitantly pulling down his underwear and kicking it off his ankles. He wasn’t hard, and Sam wasn’t either. This was all types of awkward and disgusting.

Sam took a deep breath and watched as Dean quickly sat up and reached down into his jean pockets down on the floor, snatching out a tiny bottle of lube. “I carry it around just in case we hit a bar,” he said with a dumb smirk on his face. Sam laughed a little and shook his head.

“Man, what would dad say to us now?” He said.

Dean frowned and laid back, handing the small bottle of lube to his brother. “Let’s just get this done and over with,” he mumbled.

“Do we need a condom?” Sam asked, looking at him. Dean shook his head. “No, because I said no pleasure. You’re not coming anyway, so there’s no need for one. You’ll just stay inside me long enough and... Move I guess, until the spell goes away. Alright?” He said.

Sam raised his brows and clicked his tongue. “I guess. Okay, let’s do this,” he said, crawling onto the bed and in front of Dean.

Sam spread some lube on his fingers and waited for Dean to spread his legs open. Dean sighed and closed his eyes as he he spread them, waiting for the shit he was about to go through.

Sam leaned in, his finger circling around Dean’s pucker and slowly pushing through. Dean winced and hissed in pain, squeezing his eyes shut. “You know what you’re doing, right?” He asked, placing his arm over his eyes.

Sam furrowed his brows as he watched his finger go through. “Um... Not really. But I think it’s mostly common sense. Kinda like having sex with a girl, just... Different parts...” He mumbled, trailing off and tilting his head to the side as he watched.

He pushed his index finger in all the way up to the knuckle and glanced up at Dean to see if he was okay. Dean had a look of pain etched onto his face, certainly not used to the intrusion. That rules out Dean ever being experimental in high school... Unless he was the one doing the fucking. Hm.

Sam recoated his other fingers in lube before sliding his middle one in slowly, causing Dean to wince again and lean his head back. “Fuck... This is definitely not pleasant!” He groaned.

Sam pushed his two fingers in as far as they could go, twisting them around inside Dean. Neither of them were even close to being hard, which they guessed was good. Means they weren’t enjoying this one bit. That can rule out another possibility of either one of them being bisexual.

“Sorry, I gotta stretch you enough before I can just quickly get this done. I won’t be able to put it in if you’re not stretched,” Sam said, tilting his head to the side as he watched his wrist twist to move his fingers. “Yeah, thanks for the tip. Now shush,” Dean hissed.

Sam smiled a little and pushed his fingers in deeper, twisting them inside Dean before curling them up against the flesh inside. He began to slowly part them and scissor gently, Dean writhing under him with his eyes shut tight. “Shit, this is so uncomfortable,” he breathed out.

Sam frowned and pulled his fingers out a little before plunging them back in and stretching Dean. He suddenly hit a spot that made Dean jump and gasp, his eyes popping open as he stared up at the ceiling. “Holy shit, Sammy... Fuck, what was that??” He asked, panting.

Sam got ready to pull his fingers out, worried he was hurting Dean. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to—“

“No wait!” Dean interrupted, stopping his brother before he could pull his fingers out. “I-It didn’t hurt... It...” He trailed off.

Sam raised a brow, slowly pushing his fingers back in and rubbing them against the spot that made Dean jump, causing him to drop his head down on the pillow and groan. “Shit! Shit, Sammy... That...” He couldn’t even finish his sentence, completely overwhelmed by the new feeling. It felt a lot better. Like, WAY better.

“That would be your prostate, I’m guessing... It’s uh... Supposed to feel good. Maybe now I should go ahead and put it in since you said no pleasu...” Sam trailed off, his eyes glancing up to see Dean’s face. It was flushed red, sweat beading down his forehead. But that’s not what really shocked him; his eyes trailing down his brother’s body and landing on his now erected cock.

He gulped and nervously licked his lips, glancing back up at his panting brother, who wouldn’t look away from the ceiling.

This was going too far, but Sam was curious. He wanted to see just how much he could make Dean squirm.

Sam slowly scissored his fingers again and rubbed it against Dean’s prostate, causing him to squint his eyes shut and groan. “Sammy, stop... Please. Just hurry up and put it in so we can get this done and over with—“

Sam curled his fingers then pulled them out, slamming them back in and causing Dean to gasp and moan. “S-Sammy...” He whispered, pushing back on his brother’s fingers.

Sam’s eyes widened and he could feel his own cock begin to harden.

They should stop. It’s going too far.

Sam slowly pulled out his fingers, hearing Dean whimper at the lack of touch. “Come on, Sammy. Hurry up,” he grumbled, covering his face and taking a deep breath. Sam pulled down his underwear just enough to release his hardened cock, coating it in lube. “You okay?” He asked his brother.

Dean shook his head. “N-Not really. Just hurry the fuck up so we can forget all about this and move on,” he demanded.

Sam nodded and spread Dean’s legs once again, getting closer and lining up his dick to Dean’s hole. He slowly pushed the tip in, causing Dean to whimper and reach down, gripping the blankets. "Why are you hard??" He asked breathlessly, gulping. Sam huffed and shook his head. "I don't know. Why are you?" He retaliated. Dean opened his eyes and gave Sam a pleading look.

Sam frowned and continued to slowly push through, tensing up at how tight Dean was. Once he was all the way in, engulfed in Dean’s heat, he stopped and waited for his older brother to say something.

“Fuck, Sam... Move please. Do something. It hurts,” Dean said, his voice now hoarse.

“I’m sorry... You’ve still got the ears and tail, so we’re not done... Don’t worry,” Sam replied, pulling out and gently pushing back in.

This was going too far. They should stop.

Sam pulled out again and pushed back in; repeating only to speed up.

Dean’s mouth stayed gaped open and his eyes shut again. He panted, a tear sliding down his face at the pain that soon turned into full on pleasure. He didn’t know whether to fight the feeling or embrace it.

This was going too far. They should stop.

Sam thrusted in and out, his thrusts becoming even faster as he held onto Dean’s hips, his nails digging into them. He closed his eyes and grunted, trying to hold back the pleasure he was feeling as Dean’s walls tightened around his cock.

This was going too far. They should stop.

“S-Sammy...” Dean breathed out as he writhed under his brother. A moan escaped passed his lips, his hands shaking at the feeling. That moan went straight to Sam’s cock, the desire to hear more of those beautiful sounds come out of his older brother.

This was going too far. They should stop.

“Dean,” Sam whispered as he continued slamming into Dean, skin slapping against skin.

Tears continued sliding down Dean’s cheeks as he fought the battle going on in his head. This felt so good, but it was wrong. So wrong. He shouldn’t be enjoying this. This was his baby brother. What would their dad say? Hell, what would Bobby say?! Castiel would be confused to all hell, and Crowley... Man, Crowley could use this as leverage if he knew. He could make the Winchesters his bitch.

But Dean didn’t want it to stop. And he got the feeling his Sammy didn’t want to either.

His... Sammy. His Sammy. No one could put up with his shit more than his brother. And he loved him for it. Sam was his everything. His blood. They fought a lot, sure... But they’d die for each other. Whether they’d like to admit it or not, they would.

Dean was a moaning mess, his hands desperately reaching out to grab something. Sam leaned over Dean some more, opening his eyes and looking down at his brother’s erotic face. Dean reached up and grabbed Sam’s shoulders, gripping onto them for dear life and digging his nails into them, leaving long scratches all over his upper back.

“Sammy, we should stop,” he whispered, opening his eyes and looking into his brother’s.

Should... But did he want to?

Sam was panting, sweat trailing down his neck as he stared down at Dean. Their eyes met and suddenly, the world was spinning. Everything disappeared and it was just them. Sam and Dean against the world.

Dean’s hand found it’s way to the side of Sam’s neck, caressing it. They just broke rule two, three, and four. Eye contact, pleasure, and talking. All that was left was...

Dean’s hand made its way into Sam’s long locks as Sam slowly leaned down, his face inches away from his brother’s.

“Sammy,” Dean whispered, his brows knitting together. Sam gulped and leaned closer. “Tell me to stop. Tell me to get off and I will,” he whispered. The cat ears and tail weren't even gone, but if his brother didn't want this to continue anymore... He would stop. He would do anything for him.

Dean kept his mouth shut, watching his younger brother above him. Sam waited, staring into Dean’s wanting eyes. He didn’t want Sam to stop. As crazy as it was, he wanted this. Wanted to try, at least.

Sam leaned in some more, his nose bumping against Dean’s softly, only causing Dean to muzzle again it, a soft purr could be hear. Sam smiled softly and closed the distance between them, his lips gently pressing against Dean’s.

Honestly one of the most gentle kisses Dean’s ever gotten. Despite there being no lust or heavy making out, this small kiss was passionate. It set the world on fire around them and it was nothing like they’ve ever experienced. Their lips touching was like two soulmates were found and finally brought back together. It was magical. And if Dean was a frog, hell, he’d turn back into a prince for sure.

Their lips moved together slowly, Dean’s hand sliding down and caressing Sam’s cheek before finding its way back in his hair and gently pulling on it, moaning against Sam’s lips. Dean's other hand reached out and placed itself on the back of his brother's neck, pulling him closer to him and trapping heat between their bodies.

Sam pulled away, panting and opening his eyes, the taste of Dean still lingering on his lips. Dean’s eyes opened and he stared into Sam’s, frowning. “Sammy...” He whispered.

Sam reached up, and stroked Dean’s cheek, reaching up and petting his cat ear with a small smile on his face. “Keep going. Forget the rules and keep going. Please. Don’t stop. I—“

Sam leaned down and kissed Dean’s cheek, trailing it down to his jaw and nibbling lightly, before grazing his teeth down Dean’s neck and pressing feather light kisses all over.

Dean sighed and looked up, his hand grabbing a fistful of Sam’s hair, holding onto it for dear life. “Keep going and don’t stop until we’ve come. Please,” he whispered, his voice wavering, pleading for Sam... Longing for more of Sam.

They should stop. This is going too far...

With the rules now suddenly disbanded, Sam began his rhythm of hip thrusts once again, reaching down and grabbing Dean’s cock, stroking it. Dean moaned, his head tipping back as he stopped denying the pleasure and just went with it. They’ve already gotten this far, so why not?

Sam lifted Dean up into his lap, thrusting up against Dean’s prostate and causing him to groan and whine. “Sammy. Sammy,” he chanted, grabbing Sam’s face and pulling it away from his neck, crashing their lips together. Sam moaned against Dean’s mouth, humming in delight as he slid his tongue passed his brother’s lips and massaged his tongue. Dean moaned into his brother's mouth, pulling on his hair which only seemed to make Sam’s cock twitch inside him.

Sam’s hand trailed up Dean’s shirt, desiring more of his brother. Clothes were now a boundary and they had to go. He had to knock down that fence to touch more of his beautiful older brother.

Sam pulled away, in which Dean whimpered, only to have his shirt pulled off over his head and his younger brother attack one of his nipples.

Dean moaned, grabbing a fistful of Sam’s hair once again, riding on his brother’s cock and moving his hips as Sam attacked his chest. Sam left hickeys going all the way up his neck, marking what he now owned.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous, Dean. My pretty little kitty feels so amazing around my cock,” Sam growled, reaching between them and tugging at Dean’s dick as he stroked it. Dean bit his bottom lip, moaning and grinding down onto his brother’s lap, Sam’s cock hitting his prostate each time, which only caused Dean to cry out with pleasure.

Sam reached up with his free hand and grabbed Dean’s neck, squeezing it a little, hearing a purr make its way out. So Dean liked to be choked a little?

“So gorgeous, kitten. These marks mean you’re mine. Okay? Only I get to see you come undone like this. No one else. Got that, kitten?” Sam growled. Dean moaned and nodded, tugging Sam’s head back by his hair, making it to where he could now attack his neck and nip at the skin.

Sam groaned, gripping Dean’s hip with one hand and pumping his cock with the other, his thrusts in rhythm with the movements his wrist made.

“S-Sammy,” Dean whimpered, licking a trail up Sam’s neck and nipping at his jawline. “I’m gonna come... Come inside me. Please. Fill me up,” he whispered, nuzzling Sam’s cheek.

Sam threw Dean back on the bed, still inside him as he kept his legs apart with his hands, thrusting into him deeply. Dean reached down and jacked himself off, watching Sam and moaning. “God, Sammy. Oh god. So good,” he whispered, moans pouring out pass his lips.

Sam panted, giving a couple more thrusts before releasing his load into Dean; his brother coming shortly after all over his chest and stomach.

Sam rode out his high, taking deep breaths to control himself. He slowly pulled out of Dean and flopped down on the bed beside him, panting. Dean huffed, sniffling as he stared up at the ceiling. “Damn, Sammy... That was...”

“Amazing,” Sam finished. Dean chuckled a little and nodded. “Yeah... Sex hasn’t felt that good in a long damn time... That was awesome,” he replied.

“But fucked up... It went too far and we should have stopped,” Sam mumbled.

Dean turned his head and looked at his little brother, staring up at the ceiling. “I didn’t want to... Is that bad?” He asked. Sam frowned. “Yes...” He trailed off and turned his head to Dean. “But I didn’t want to stop either... Bad or not, who cares? We both wanted it as fucked up as that is," he told him.

Dean smiled a little and nodded. “Yeah... I feel a lot better now. To be honest, I think there was a lot of sexual tension going on between us... The slate feels like it’s been wiped clean,” he said with a small laugh. Sam laughed with him, nodding. “You got that right,” he paused and frowned when he saw Dean’s ears were gone and his tail was not swishing around anywhere. “You’re cured,” he said.

Dean reached up and touched his nonexistent cat ears, sighing in relief. “Good... Although that whole... Kitten thing was actually a huge turn on. Who knew I had a thing for being called that..?” He said, chuckling.

Sam smiled brightly. “And choking, apparently... I’ll buy you some fake cat ears... Maybe a collar and a butt plug tail,” he said, trailing off in thought as he looked back up at the ceiling. Dean raised a brow and looked at his younger brother. “Does this mean... We’ll be doing this a lot more..?” He asked.

Sam looked at him again. “Do you... Want to?” He replied. Dean cleared his throat and looked away. He didn’t speak... Instead, he moved closer to Sam and laid his head on his chest, snuggling up closer. Sam tensed up in shock, but slowly wrapped his arm around Dean.

“Yes,” Dean finally said. “As fucked up as it is, I want it... I... Want you.”

“You have me, Dean... I’m only yours. Always have been,” Sam replied, stroking Dean’s shoulder and smiling down at him. “Except when you hit that dog and found Amelia,” Dean grumbled.

Sam chuckled and ran his fingers through Dean’s hair. “I think I’ve suddenly become more of a cat person now. Besides... You’re the only sane thing in my life... Trying to escape this life we have and become something I’m not— especially without you, it’s... Lonely. It’s not the life I want or the life I’m happy living... The life I’m happy living is the one with you in it,” he explained.

Dean’s face flushed red as he gulped and cleared his throat awkwardly. “Stop being a sap... No chick-flick moments, man,” he groaned.

Sam just smiled and looked back up at the ceiling. Dean slowly sat up and hovered over Sam’s face, blocking his view of the ceiling. Sam looked into Dean’s eyes and smiled, reaching up and brushing his cheekbone softly with his fingertips. “But... I feel the same way. My life isn’t a life if you’re not in it,” he mumbled, his eyes darting away from Sam’s before he was suddenly pulled down into a soft kiss. Dean smiled against Sam’s lips then pulled away quickly. “Also! Uh... Being the bottom isn’t so bad... I could definitely do it again... Unless you—“

“You enjoy being the bottom, Dean. That’s not changing. Your dick is going nowhere near my ass,” Sam informed, grinning. Dean laughed and nodded. “Alright. I can live with that. Today has definitely answered a lot of questions and... I’m content now. Content knowing what’s going on with us, at least,” he replied. Sam nodded and brought Dean back down, kissing his lips softly.

“Me too.”

 

FIN


End file.
